onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Глава 492
Обложка Независимое расследование CP9 Часть 2: "Воздушная дверь". Блюно выходит из воздуха, используя силу своего фрукта, неся Роба Луччи на своей спине, после поражения против Луффи. Краткое содержание Пираты Соломенной Шляпы встречаются с большим количеством врагов, когда они пытаются спасти Хаттяна. Полное содержание The chapter begins with the Straw Hats discussing battle strategies to bring down the Flying Fish Riders. Usopp suggests using cannons to shoot them down, while Keimi and Pappug are worrying about Hatchan. The scene shifts to the Flying Fish Riders' base where the riders are wondering why they were called back. Duval says that this was because he wants the pirates alive. Duval then rants about why he hates a certain man with all of his subordinates agreeing. He then calls for the Macro Pirates and they are introduced. Macro, a gulper eel fishman, Tansui, an arowana fishman, and Gyaro a demekin goldfish fishman. Duval thanks them for capturing Hatchan because now the Straw Hat Pirates are coming. Duval is very pleased because the man he wants to kill is on that ship. When Hatchan, who is in a cage, hears this, he fears the worst, due to his unfortunate past with them. He is concerned as to whether they have captured Keimi or not. Hatchan is afraid that the Straw Hats will cause trouble for him. Finally the Straw Hats arrive to the Flying Fish Riders' base. Duval is even more pleased when his subordinates report the siting of the man he is looking for. At the Thousand Sunny, Keimi see Hatchan and begins screaming his name. The Straw Hats note that the base is very ominous and silent. Hatchan covers himself with ink when he see Keimi and the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats conclude that the enemy is all around them, beginning to aim. Luffy and Hatchan begin to calmly have a talk when Luffy suddenly realizes who he is. Luffy remarks "I knew it was you!" much to the surprise of Hatchan. Usopp then begins to explain to the other crewmates about Nami's past and how the Arlong Pirates occupied her hometown. Zoro and Nami begin to realize that this was Keimi's friend and many of them have regrets about promising to save him. Suddenly Keimi jumps off the ship exclaiming that she will save Hatchan. The Macro Pirates who were underwater come up and capture Keimi. It is also revealed that all of the Flying Fish Riders are underwater as well. Sanji is determined to at least save Keimi when Nami says the Hatchan is innocent and that they should save him as well, because they did promise to save him while Sanji comments that he adore her forgiving self. Meanwhile Luffy's eyes have turned into octopus fritters at the thought of Hatchan's octopus fritters. Luffy then swings into action revealing his Devil Fruit powers when he jumps out of the boat and stretches his arms to save Keimi and Pappug. Luffy orders Zoro to cut the bars on Hatchan's cage. Immediately afterwards the Flying Fish Riders exclaim that this was a trap and the Straw Hats are completely surrounded. Duval orders an attack and the Straw Hats get ready for battle. Справка Примечания по главе *Как выяснилось, CP9 пережил Вызов Пяти благодаря Воздушной Двери Блюно. *Мугивары снова встречают Хаттяна *Они решают спасти Хаттяна, несмотря на прошлое Нами с Пиратами Арлонга. Characters Аниме эпизод *Эпизод 387 (стр. 2-19) Навигация по сайту en:Chapter 492 ca:Capítol 492 de:Tetsukamen no Duval it:Capitolo 492 es:Capítulo 492